


A Line Of Firsts

by camichats



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Coitus Interruptus, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Relationship Issues, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The firsts of Jon and Sansa's lives through their relationship, from getting together to getting it on outside, to having an anniversary.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a different first, and they vary greatly in length (this first one is longer than most of them, I think)

**First Kiss**

Good things about Sansa: 1. She inexplicably liked Jon. They'd had a rough first meeting, an even rougher first year of knowing each other, yet somehow, after all the name calling and mutual glaring, they ended up friends. ...And then her looks started lingering and she touched his arm more often than was strictly necessary, and when she knew he was around she would wear something a little more revealing if the weather allowed it. She had a crush on him the size of Essos, and it was because she knew who he was as a person and genuinely liked it. 2. She was a good person at heart. Kind and considerate, and trying to be the best version of herself that she could be. She was succeeding, which made it even better. Actually, scratch that, _this_ should be number one since her liking Jon back paled in comparison. 3. She used to be kind of shitty, but she not only got better, she actually apologized for the way she'd acted in the past. Jon had been beyond surprised by that one, because he'd seen dozens of people turn terrible, and only two-- including Sansa-- turn good. 4. In a very distant fourth place was the fact that she was hot as all seven hells combined.

Bad things about Sansa: 1. She was underage. 2. She was Robb's-- his best friend-- younger sister, and one he was very protective over. He always had been, but even more so after her disastrous relationship with Joffrey. Sansa had once stared appreciatively at someone while visiting them at university and Robb had wrapped a possessive arm around her and glared at every single man they walked past for the rest of her visit.

In conclusion, Jon mentally told his bedroom door with his arms folded across his chest, she was one hundred percent not an option, no matter how interested she was in him. Sansa, for all her flirting, surely knew that, so he had nothing to worry about tonight while she stayed over. He nodded to himself and walked out the door, heading to the living room so he could attempt to work on his lab report before she showed up.

He also needed to think about what he could bribe her with so that she didn't say anything to the Stark parents about Robb flitting off to be with his boyfriend and leaving her all by herself-- well, with Jon technically, but he wasn't a replacement for a brother that had known her for her entire life.

He grabbed a beer and settled into the couch so he could start, pulling his laptop towards him, when he stopped to a knock on the door. Did Ygritte say she was coming by? He checked his phone as he walked to answer the door, but there was nothing. Frowning, he opened the door, only to be tackle-hugged by a different woman with red hair. "Er. Sansa?"

"Hi Jon!" she said happily, giving him an extra squeeze before going back to the normal pressure.

"I thought you weren't getting here till later."

"Dany got out of work early," she shrugged. She finally let go of him, but not all the way, keeping her hands on his arms as she beamed at him. "Which means we get to hang out more!"

"Don't you two have plans?"

"Not until tomorrow night. So the next twenty four hours are just you and me."

She didn't mention Robb, and Jon wondered if that was because he'd thought to tell her himself for once instead of leaving Jon to do it, or because she had love goggles on and had temporarily forgotten about him. She picked up her bag and he stepped to the side to let her in, answering his unvoiced question as she entered. "Robb told me that him and Theon went to Vegas."

"They went to _Vegas_?"

She blinked at him. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Robb told me they were going on an ill-advised trip, and I didn't ask." He closed the door, locking it out of habit. Sansa gave him an _interested_ look at that, and his cheeks pinked even as he tried to pretend that she wasn't looking at him like that. "Vegas. God, he's going to blow half his tuition money if he's not careful."

"I think the point of going to Vegas is to be very not careful. You should go there sometime," she said with a shit-eating grin, because she was nice and a good person and all of that, but she still shared Robb's opinion that he could be a stick in the mud.

"You sound like Ygritte," he grumbled. He threw his phone on the couch and ambled to the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

There was a pause, and then she said, "Sure!" in a voice far too bubbly to be agreeing to a beer.

Jon gave a mental shrug and popped the cap off on the counter before he went back to the living room. She'd set her bag to the side and tucked herself right next to where Jon had set himself up. He wondered if telling her that he liked space would help, but he discarded the idea by the time he circled the coffee table to sit down. Her crush was harmless, and it's not like it was too close for friends.

Sansa took the beer from his offered hand and took a swig. Then promptly spluttered, coughing so hard that she had to lean forward.

Jon took the bottle so it wouldn't fall on the carpet and thumped her back a few times. "Sorry," he said with a twist of his mouth. "I should have offered something else." He hadn't really thought about it, but now that he _was_ thinking about it, it was really fucking obvious. Sansa was polite, what was she going to do, tell him to shove it and offer her water like a normal person? As if.

"It's fine," she said, wiping tears from her eyes as she blushed in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have taken a drink that big."

"Do you even like beer?" he asked as it occurred to him.

She hunched in on herself slightly and said nothing. That was a clear answer enough though, and he sighed.

He was about to tell her that she shouldn't say yes just because he offered something, but he didn't because her mascara or eyeliner had smudged when she tried to dry her eyes after the coughing fit and she now had smears of black around her eyes. "Er, your makeup is..." he motioned vaguely at his own eye, but she got the message, more heat rushing to her face.

"Excuse me," she muttered, grabbing her bag and doing her best to keep her head high as she went to the bathroom.

Jon stared awkwardly down the hallway after she closed the door. Should he offer to help? He should, because what if she needed it, but he also had no idea how he could help, and Sansa surely had the situation in hand. He had it on good authority-- because Margaery said it to his face-- that women carried makeup remover with them if they also had the makeup.

Maybe he should do something nice for her instead that way she didn't feel too embarrassed. He checked the time. Hmm, too early for dinner, and he was pretty sure he didn't have anything to drink that would interest her more than beer had. A movie maybe? She liked this one actress- oh what was her name. He opened Netflix and went to romantic comedies, scrolling through the options. 27 Dresses came on the screen, and it looked familiar. He read the summary and nodded to himself. This sounded familiar, so he hit play, then paused it so she wouldn't miss any of the movie.

When she emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, her face was free from all makeup, both smudged and otherwise. Jon smiled at her to try and get her happy again, and it worked, Sansa grinning back at him as she got back on the couch. She sat a little closer this time, and Jon didn't say anything about it. She was probably embarrassed enough about the beer that he shouldn't do anything else to hurt her tonight.

"What are we watching?"

"27 Dresses."

She pulled back a little to stare at him, amusement glinting in her eyes. "You like this movie?"

He shrugged, and she snickered turning back to face the tv. He hadn't seen it, but it sounded interesting, and ever since Sansa had dumped the pile of refuse shaped like a human named Joffery, her taste had gotten much better. He pressed play and leaned back into the couch, getting comfy.

Jon did enjoy it, but he called bullshit on the ending. "He hated the institution of marriage, not the feelings behind it. It doesn't make any sense for him to suddenly change his mind."

"Of course it doesn't, but this way's more romantic."

He grunted.

Sansa laughed, nudging his shoulder with her own so that it was a like a playful shove-- and when did they get so close that their sides were pressed together from shoulder to mid-thigh?

He checked the clock on the microwave. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"Pizza sound good?"

She nodded. "It'll sound great if you load it up with mushrooms."

Jon made a face, and she laughed. He reached for his laptop to make the order. He'd thought that it would shift him away from her a little bit, but if it did anything, it brought them closer. "I'm not going to do that."

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, let me starve, see how much Robb likes you then."

 _He'd like me a lot less if he knew I liked you_ , Jon thought, but obviously kept the thought to himself. "Theon's distracting him plenty, he won't even notice."

Sansa hummed in agreement. "Then you should feed me so I'm less of a pain in your ass."

"You're not a pain."

"Theon disagrees."

He glanced at her. Theon could be an asshole at the best of times, but it was hard to believe that he'd said something to her and made it out with his relationship with Robb intact.

"Relax Jon, it was a joke. You know, joke? Those things people tell for laughs?"

"I know what a joke is."

"You were looking at me like you didn't, I had to make sure," Sansa said, and jesus christ how did she manage to smile so much? If Jon had to smile for more than ten minutes, his cheeks hurt and then he was grumpy for the rest of his day.

He rolled his eyes and confirmed the order. One piled with mushrooms for her, and the other a regular pepperoni for him. "Half hour till the pizza's here. Do you mind if I get some homework done?"

"Nope. I need to get some work done too," she said, getting up to grab her laptop from her bag.

Just to be a dick, Jon turned and stretched his legs out so he was laying down. Sansa turned back, laptop and drawing tablet in hand, and didn't pause for a second at his new position. She lifted his feet and sat down so that his calves were across her lap, making a convenient table for her laptop. "You were supposed to tell me to move."

"But you're comfy." She turned towards him, widening her eyes like she would be upset if he decided to move now. He knew that it was just for show, but he also didn't want to take that chance so he stayed put.

He'd thought that maybe he wouldn't be able to get any work done with her there, not to mention the domestic position they'd taken up, but it was easy. She wasn't focusing on him, so it was easy for him to soak in her presence in kind, a comfortable atmosphere that he actually managed to be productive in until a knock came at the door, signaling the arrival of dinner. He was so comfortable that it should be considered a sin to move, but he did it all the same.

He tripped over the coffee table and took a sharp breath to avoid cursing at the painful crack to his knee. Sansa covered her mouth so he wouldn't see her laughing, and by the time he hobbled back in with the pizzas, she had schooled her expression. "Did you want a plate?"

"Dishes are for the weak," she said, making grabby hands.

"I'll remember that the next time you want ice cream." He handed her the one that wasn't marked as pepperoni.

"Joke's on you, I'll eat it straight out of the carton." She opened the top, then paused, her smile turning shy and sweet. She mumbled something that Jon didn't catch.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, still smiling that private little grin. "It's great. Thanks Jon, you're the best."

"It's no problem," he muttered, embarrassed by her gratitude.

"Still. Thank you."

* * *

"Robb said I can sleep on his bed since he's not here," Sansa said after she yawned.

"Okay." Normally she stayed on the couch when she visited them since Dany crashed with Margaery and fitting both of them in her place was a bit of a stretch when Robb and Jon's place was _right there_. Her staying in Robb's room this time could only help him out, since she was adorable as a puppy when she first woke up in the morning, and there was no avoiding that when he always woke up before her.

She got up five yawns and two hours later and made her way to Robb's room, so Jon assumed she was going to bed for the night. He was proven wrong when she came out again a minute later, dressed in only-- as far as he could tell-- an overly large, worn t-shirt. Jon had meant to go to bed around the time she'd first yawned, but she was a guest and he didn't want to leave her all by herself her first night there, which meant that Jon was already feeling a little loopy when she came out half-dressed. He gulped, reaching for his water cup only to realize-- after he tried to drink from it-- that it was empty. He glared at the cup like it was its fault that his laptop was now hiding a partial stiffie. _She is Robb's_ sister, he told himself, but it didn't have the effect he was hoping for; it didn't do anything.

The thing about Sansa was this: she was tall, gorgeous no matter what she was wearing or how dolled up she was, and she had curves. So when she wore something short, it made her look like she had legs for miles. With her hair down and ruffled around her, she looked more like a nature goddess than her usual look-- which was along the lines of red carpet ready. That shirt was- god. Okay so it wasn't exactly _threadbare_ , but it definitely wasn't something a person would wear in public unless they were comfortable with people getting flashes of what was underneath. The collar of it was starting to detach from the rest of the shirt material, and the stretch the material used to have was gone, leaving it hanging across her chest in a way that fabric pretty much never did outside of anime porn.

All of this to say that it would have been easy to ignore if she wasn't cocking her hip and staring straight at him as she licked her lips. "You coming to bed?"

She sounded so confident about what she said that Jon was jolted, wracking his brain for a moment to figure out if they'd gotten together and he missed it. That wasn't possible of course, so he stared at her in confusion.

"We should go out for breakfast tomorrow morning, so don't stay up too late." She winked at him before she turned around, and it was not Jon's imagination that she put a little sway into her hips.

This could _not_ be normal behavior for best friend's younger sisters. It really couldn't be. Granted Jon's only comparison was Arya, and considering that she was a flaming lesbian, she wasn't the best meter of comparison there. He stayed awake long enough for his erection to die down, then went to his room.

He only got a couple hours in before he woke up with his stomach rumbling. Jon rolled out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. He was so out of it that he didn't realize the light was on until he was staring right at it. And then, because he'd been staring at a fucking light after being asleep, he closed his eyes with a groan and looked away. "S'nsa?"

"Hey Jon," she said softly, the kind of volume that only came from waking up in the middle of the night. "Sorry about the light, I couldn't think of a better way to see my way around."

"'t's fine." He reached for a jar of peanut butter, then fished out a spoon. "What'u doin' up?" It took him an inordinately long amount of time to swallow down the spoonful, but he was okay with that.

"Ah," she said, looking a little ashamed. "Nightmare."

Jon nodded, digging in another spoonful. "You okay?"

"Yeah it wasn't that bad, it just woke me up. And then I was dying of thirst so I got up and," she waved her hand at the kitchen to encapsulate the situation they were currently in. "You?"

"Hungry," he mumbled around the sticky mess currently in his mouth, gesturing with the jar. "Want some?"

Sansa shrugged, reaching for it. "Sure."

Without thinking-- hey, he was tired so sue him-- he handed her the jar and the spoon he had been using.

If she thought it was gross, she didn't say a word, taking out a little bit and licking it off the spoon. "Thanks." She had a little more, taking small bites because she was a lot smarter than Jon was. "Did you want more?" He shook his head, so she stood up, setting the spoon in the sink and twisting the lid on.

A piece of Jon's mind absently noticed that she was wearing shorts now. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned the sides of their heads together since they were the same height. He moved automatically to hold her back. At a later point in time, if he gave it much thought, he would blame this on the fact that he was tired, and the tile and air were cold but she was warm.

"Come on." With a little nudge, she got Jon walking even though he was leaning heavily against her.

She didn't really make a move to leave, so he didn't think much about his little invitation that she stay in his room with him. An invitation in the form of lifting his blanket a couple seconds longer. Sansa climbed right in, and sleepy Jon didn't think a single thing about it before he was falling asleep again.

He sure as hell noticed when she was there in the morning because he was nineteen with a healthy libido, and he spent half the night with his legs tangling with Sansa's. It was an unfortunate but unsurprising turn of events that he was hard against her hip. Jon's mind was late to the program and didn't realize that it actually was Sansa in his bed until she had woken up and blinked at him.

"Morning," she said, and there was nothing in her demeanor to suggest that she was disgusted or wanted to run away.

He still didn't quite know what to do when she leaned towards him and kissed him except, of course, kiss her back. It felt like a hazy dream bringing a fantasy to the front of his mind, and it was the easiest thing in the world to keep kissing her when she put a hand up to the side of his face and curled her fingers into his hair. Jon didn't really come to his senses about the reality of the situation until Sansa let out a little moan and pushed herself up against him.

He jerked his head back, and she stared at him in concern. "Something wrong?"

"What are we doing?"

"Er kissing?" Sansa said. "Or at least we were until you decided not to. Which feels like a mistake to me, so you should come back here."

Jon shook his head, scooting to the edge of the bed and sitting up. It had never bothered him before, but he was starting to think that he should wear a shirt when he went to sleep now.

"Hey," Sansa said softly. He felt the bed shift and then her arms came around as she hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry if I surprised you, but- you like me too. I don't know why you pretend like you don't, but I thought it would help if I made the first move. Was I-" she stopped, tucking her fact in Jon's neck. He wasn't relaxing at all, but that didn't bother her because Jon was just like that sometimes. He didn't say anything for a while, but again, he was like that sometimes.

"You're Robb's little sister," he said eventually.

"He does tend to be over-protective," she allowed. "But who would treat me better than his best friend?"

"I think he has a list a mile long of other options."

"Well I don't remember asking him to be my matchmaker. In fact, if he tries to do that I'm going to slap him because, despite the Joffrey bullshit, I do actually have good taste and don't need his help."

Jon chuckled, and her mouth curved into a smile against his skin. "True, but he's not going to see it that way."

"You assume we'll last long enough for him to find out. I like it. Does that mean you're going to kiss me again?"

"No."

"Aw come on, Jon."

"No."

"If we go out for breakfast, that makes it a date, which means you can kiss me at the end." Plan made, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and let go of him, crawling out of bed and making her way to the bathroom.

Jon turned to watch her leave, shaking his head. He didn't remember saying yes, but he knew it would happen anyways so he got up.

* * *

Breakfast... went well. Surprisingly, stupendously well. Speaking from experience, Jon was pretty sure that first dates weren't supposed to go that well. It wasn't so much _his_ experience he was talking from but Robb's. For that matter, Robb's first date with Theon had been utterly disastrous and look at them now.

Anyways their date felt exactly like a date despite Jon's worries that it would be an awkward meal between two people with only the vaguest connection to each other. They got back to Jon and Robb's flat, closed the door, and then made out on the couch for... well. A while. Jon was pretty sure there was a drug to these kisses because time was running away from them.

It seemed like hardly any time had passed before she was repacking her bag and going home. "Not to sound too childish," she said as they lingered in the entryway, unwilling to say goodbye, "but you will stay in touch with me. Texting, and video calls when we have the time on weekends."

"I told you I will."

"Yes well." She shifted awkwardly. "I didn't want you to forget." Even though they'd said they were dating, they had spent most of the weekend making out in Robb's absence, and Sansa didn't want him to forget about her and go off with the next college girl that winked at him-- he claimed that no women had such an interest in him, but Sansa knew better. "And no, I won't tell Mum or Arya or even Jeyne about us, I promise." She made a little x over her heart then leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"Let me know you got home safe?"

"I will." Sansa kissed him again, savoring the way his lips felt against hers and the way he tasted.


	2. First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa turns eighteen, only what she wanted as a gift wasn't quite what Jon had been expecting.

It was Sansa's birthday in a few weeks, and Jon was starting to worry about the day. He had no idea what to get her, and yes he _had_  to get her something, because-- what with it being her eighteenth birthday-- the Stark's were having a big party and Jon had been invited. Even if he wanted to skip, which he didn't, he wouldn't have been able to unless he could come up with a damn good excuse to convince Robb. Like he said though, he _didn't_  want to skip this, he was just nervous about what to get her. He knew that she liked lemon cakes, everyone knew that. If he couldn't come up with anything good, he was going to buy her a gift card to her favorite bakery, but since literally everyone knew how much she liked that place, it wouldn't exactly be a special gift. 

He tried asking Robb, but that didn't turn up any good results. "Why do you need to get her anything?" Robb asked, not looking up from his phone where he was playing a game trying to beat his high score. 

"Because it's a birthday party, people tend to bring gifts." 

"Just bring flowers or a box of chocolates or something. It's not like you two really get along, she'll probably be flattered that you brought anything." 

"We get along fine." 

"Sure, Snow, whatever you say." 

Asking Arya would be crossing a line from normal to weird, so he texted Sansa herself next. If he could've gotten her a great present and also had it be a surprise, that would have been wonderful, but he valued her liking the gift more than he valued the surprise of it. 

From Jon: **What do you want for your birthday?**

From Jon: **I couldn't think of anything good.**

From Sansa: **Don't worry about it. Just bring your pretty self ;)**  

From Jon: **It's your birthday, I want to get you something. It can be a shot glass to celebrate your legal drinking age for all I care, I just want you to like it.**  

From Sansa: **Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it.**

From Jon: **...**

From Jon: **You're going to buy yourself your own birthday gift that's supposed to be from me?**  

From Jon: **Is this an uber rich person thing that I don't understand?**  

From Sansa: **Nope it's a girlfriend thing.**

Jon frowned at his phone. Somehow this was less helpful than the conversation with Robb, something he had not foreseen. 

From Sansa: **Seriously I've taken care of what I want from you as a birthday present. If you feel you have to bring me something for the party, you can find me some lemon curd? With all these bakeries around, you'd think someone would make some but apparently not.** 

From Jon: **I'll find you some.**  

From Sansa: **Aww thanks babe I knew I could count on you.**  

Jon tucked his phone away and pretended that the blush on his cheeks was from the wind as he walked down the street and not her text. 

* * *

Turns out her idea for the birthday gift, was just to have him stay the night. She bought a fluffy blanket and cuddled up to him, covering both of them with the blanket on top of the usual comforter. She had to set an alarm horrendously early so that she could sneak into her own room before anyone else got up, but it was worth it. 

She'd stayed the night with Jon once before of course, that morning that they got together, but it was different now that they were actually dating. She got to snuggle up to him as much as she wanted. They actually got to kiss before they fell asleep! She was very much a fan of this. Her only complaint was that she had to rip herself away from his warm side-- and the supremely comfortable bed-- in order to avoid getting caught. 

They got to do it a few more times since her birthday coincided with Winter Break. Jon half expected her to push for something more physical, but she never did. That was supposed to make him feel better since he knew he wasn't ready for that, but instead his insecurity decided to raise its ugly head and tell him that the reason she wasn't pressing for it was because she didn't want to do anything like that with _him_. 

From Jon:  **Enjoy your birthday present?**  

From Sansa: **Both of them were wonderful :D Thanks <3 Just so you know, Snow, by the time my next birthday rolls around I expect something more /interesting/ from you if you know what I mean ;)**


	3. First Time Having Sex (Version One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one ;)

Robb was staying the night at Theon's-- again, for the fourth day in a row; honestly why wouldn't they just move in together and save Jon from always having to leave the deadbolt unlocked on the off-chance that he would come home?-- and Sansa had successfully soothed him from feeling that he had to be at the apartment to keep her company. 

"What do you think," Jon asked, scrolling through Netflix's options, "Mamma Mia or Burlesque?" 

"Burlesque," Sansa said quickly. "Definitely Burlesque." 

Jon clicked on it, and it started loading. "Do you have something against Mamma Mia?" 

"I'm just more in the mood for Burlesque." Also because she wanted to do the Netflix and Chill thing, and Mamma Mia wasn't exactly going to get Jon in The Mood. 

She had worried about how best to get them to the stage where they started having sex. At first, her plan was to wait for Jon to make the first move, but that didn't work. In the slightest. Margaery suggested a revealing dress and maybe clubbing, and Dany had said she should just grab him and kiss him. Margaery's way would have worked, but it wasn't very Sansa. Or very Jon for that matter. If it ended with sex, he'd surely be happy, but he didn't like clubs anymore than she did. The hot press of bodies made her feel claustrophobic, the flashing lights hurt her eyes, and she couldn't hear anything but the bass of the music-- music which she kind of hated because she liked music she could sing along to, and club music certainly didn't fit under that umbrella. 

Which meant that Dany's route was the way to go. Sansa sang along to the songs she liked, putting more dancing into it as she went. She swung a leg over Jon's hip, flipping her hair around dramatically and grinding her hips down in time with the song. His hands automatically went to her hips, and what had started out as teasing quickly turned into a simulation of a lap dance. 

The song ended, Sansa breathing hard. Instead of getting back on the couch and continuing to watch the movie, she leaned down, sealing their lips together and didn't stop moving her hips until Jon shuddered and came, making a mess in his pants. It was embarrassing because he thought that he'd past the point of coming in his pants but evidently not. Sansa was smug as a cat that caught the canary though, smiling as she gave him short kisses as he caught his breath. 

She climbed off of him after a minute, and she didn't say anything when he had to get up to clean himself off. He returned a while later, wearing a new pair of pants, and her only response was to smile wider. "Shut it," he mumbled, getting back on the couch. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she said in an airy voice. 

"Hmph." It had felt good, of course it had. Feeling her on top of him, moving against his dick like that... it had been nothing short of electric, and if it felt that good through all their clothes, he couldn't help but wonder how much better it would feel when they fucked. _If_ , he corrected himself. _It was_ if _they fucked_. 


	4. First Time Having Sex (Version Two)

Sansa hadn't asked, and Jon was unwilling to admit that his sexual experience was limited to not-entirely-sober fumblings in the dark with Ygritte before she realized that she only liked women. Their encounters had lacked intimacy, and they didn't exactly talk as they raced to figure it out. Needless to say, Jon didn't want to do anything like that with Sansa, and what little they had already done proved that it wouldn't be that way. 

Jon wanted to treat her right, wanted to make her feel good, and he had a vague idea of how to make that happen. Women went down on men all the time, so it stood to reason that the opposite would feel just as good. And okay, he didn't exactly have experience receiving that sort of thing, but he'd walked in on Robb and Theon enough times to know that it felt amazing-- the less he thought about the specifics of those incidents, the better. 

He thought about asking Ygritte for advice, but since their... separation... topics that were once perfectly open to discussion were now awkward and uncomfortable. Robb was out of the question for obvious reasons-- mainly that he'd only had sex with Theon, who had a dick, but it also would have been bad since Jon was asking for advice about his sister. Whatever, he'd figure it out on his own. 

After all, how hard could it be?

Famous last words. 

Sansa was giggling, covering her mouth with one hand to try and stifle it, but it was pointless since Jon had already heard it. He pulled away and wiped off his mouth, face flaming. "Sorry, it sounded easy. Just- one second." He grabbed his phone and googled it. He made a mental note to delete it later because his friends didn't have much in the way of boundaries and he didn't want any of them to see 'how to eat someone out' in his search history. 

Sansa nodded and relaxed against his bed carelessly. Her ease was a far cry from the shyness she'd first shown at him seeing her topless, and he loved that, even if it came at the expense of his admittedly embarrassing failure to do this one thing for her. She wasn't being cruel about it-- because of course she wasn't-- and there were worse things to happen in a relationship than getting oral sex wrong on the first try. 

Jon scrolled through the page-- who knew that Cosmopolitan would be both trans-inclusive and helpful?-- and it clicked. "Oh." He nodded to himself, tossing his phone to the side and going back down. Not knowing what a clit was certainly hadn't done him any favors, but now that he knew, everything made a lot more sense. 

Sansa's laugh turned into a moan, and one of her hands dropped to tangle in Jon's curly hair. " _Fuck_. That's good." 

"That's what I was hoping for," he mumbled, not pulling far enough away to completely detach his mouth from her skin, so she could still feel his lips moving against her. He set his tongue to her clit firmly and starting working her over, delighting in her gasps and hitches of breath. He ran the rough pad of his thumb across her entrance but didn't enter because they hadn't talked about _that_  yet, then curled his hand around her thigh. 

"Jon," she groaned, leg muscles twitching and flexing where it lay against his back. Her hand that wasn't in his hair went up to one of her breasts, squeezing and kneading. Jon brought up his free hand to her other breast, fingering her nipple as her abdominal muscles tightened and she rolled her hips down against him. 

He didn't even realize that she'd come until she was batting him away and closing her legs. He licked his lips. "Better?" 

"Amazing," she breathed. "I lost tension I didn't know existed. This is like massage therapy, and we should do it all the time." 

Jon couldn't help a proud smile at being able to do something right. "No complaints here." 

She groaned again, shifting to get comfortable. "I'm useless right now, but if you give me ten minutes I can probably get you off." 

"It's okay, I can take care of myself." He opened his trousers and eased a hand in. He didn't have any lube or anything to slick the way, but he was so close that it didn't matter. 

He cleaned himself off, Sansa went to the bathroom, and they cuddled on his bed for a while. Sansa checked her phone for the time after a while, then made a face. "Ugh I have to get dressed. My stupid brother will be back soon." 

"He's not stupid," Jon defended automatically. He made some shit decisions sometimes, and it sucked that they were keeping their relationship secret specifically so that Robb wouldn't find out, but he wasn't _stupid_. Sansa knew that obviously, but it was a reflex to Jon after all this time. "He's just overprotective." 

"Stupidly overprotective. Fyi Jon, I have no intention of us celebrating our first year anniversary in the shadows. Robb will have to learn to deal with it by then." 

"By then you'll be in college, and we can lie about how long we've been together." They wouldn't, probably, but it was the thought that counted. They could say they were together, Robb would get over his issues about it, and then after he was comfortable with the idea, they could admit that it had been a while. 

"Hmm." She braided his hair, then untangled it, then braided it again, a little loop to keep her entertained. "I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything, but is there a reason you didn't know what you were doing before? None of your past girlfriends say anything to you or something?" 

"You're my first girlfriend," Jon said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I thought you knew that." 

She blinked. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah. Why did you think I had? It's not like I ever mentioned someone." 

"Well no, but you're... I dunno. You're so good at kissing, and bloody attractive to boot, I guess I just assumed." 

He shrugged. "You can kiss people without dating them." 

"Clearly," she said, looking amused. "I still can't believe that no one wanted to date you before me. Like how is that possible?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine." 

"It's because you don't smile enough," she said decisively, pushing at the corner of his mouth to tilt it upwards. "You're hot, Jon, but women think you're unapproachable because you're always frowning. You should work on that." 

"Why? I already have you, I'm done looking." 

"Well. Keep it in mind. Just in case." 

Jon snorted. "Yeah I'll do that." He was fully aware that if she dumped him, he was never going to do better, and he had already come to terms with it. Not that he really thought she would dump him though. At least, not any time soon. They hadn't said the special 'L' word yet, but things were going well. 


	5. First Cover Up/First Time Having Sex Outside/First Blowjob

****It was the beginning of summer, but they were home in Winterfell, so it wasn't like it was hot enough outside to want to die. Well, for the inhabitants that had never been south it was, but all of the Stark's had a little perspective there. It didn't stop Sansa from walking around in short-shorts and a tank top, but at least it wasn't so hot that everyone wanted to stay inside until the temperature started to drop.

"Seven hells it's hot out here," she said, but made no move to go inside.

Arya snorted. "You're not kidding." Arya had always been on the boyish side, so instead of wearing an outfit similar to Sansa's, she was wearing old soccer shorts and a loose t-shirt that had paint on it from that time they'd helped Gendry complete his community service project. "I'm about ready to jump in the pond."

"Or you could go inside like a normal person," Theon said.

Robb laughed when Arya flipped him off, and none of them moved, watching the sunlight glint off the lake. All of them were in the shade of the massive weirwood tree, relaxing on the grass.

"How's college been Jon?" Arya asked after a minute of all of them listening to the wind whistling through the trees, bring welcome-- if warm-- air.

"Not going to ask me or Theon?" Robb asked, affecting hurt by putting a hand on his chest.

"I know exactly what you've been up to, and it isn't studying," Jon said drily.

"Plus anything interesting you have to say, you've already talked my ear off about," Arya said, waving off Robb and Theon. "I want to hear about what Jon's been up to."

He shrugged. "Studying, trying to figure out what my major is, same as anyone."

"Right same as anyone," Arya agreed, nodding along. Then, a positively evil smile overtook her face. "Except for one little fact: Ygritte says that you've got a girlfriend."

Robb snorted. "No he doesn't."

"What are you and Ygritte doing gossiping about me?" Jon asked.

"She's cool. Also Robb, what makes you so sure?"

"I'm his roommate. Even if he was keeping someone a secret, I'd know about it."

"Sure you would Robb. Sure you would," Sansa said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you've been spending so much time with Theon that I'm pretty sure I see Jon more than you do."

"Ooo Sansa does that mean you know about his mystery lady?" Arya asked, looking interested.

"She's hardly a mystery," she said with a coy smile.

"Sansa," Jon groaned.

"Woah, what?" Robb said, turning to Jon. "You're seeing someone?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, glaring not too seriously at Sansa, who just winked.

"So you _are_ seeing someone. And you told Sansa about it before me?"

"I didn't tell her anything," he grumbled.

"Aw come on Jon," Arya needled, "what's a little secret to family?"

"He's not family," Sansa pointed out, and Jon had to agree. Nobody else saw it that way, and Robb stared at Sansa like she'd just said the most rude thing he could think of.

" _Sansa_."

"What?"

Robb and Arya were both glaring at her because to them, she'd just said something awful. "He's--"

"Drop it," Jon said. "It's fine."

"It's sure as hell _not_ fine," Arya said. "You may not be blood, but you're part of the family."

It was heartwarming in a way, but it was also massively uncomfortable because Jon didn't want to be considered part of the family in that way, and Sansa clearly felt the same way. Calling him family would put their relationship in a very strange light, one he wasn't particularly fond of. "Seriously Arya, it's fine."

She humphed, stripping out of her clothes so that she was just in her swimsuit, then ran and jumped in the pond. Calling it a pond always felt strange because it was a lot bigger than most ponds. Half pond half lake, maybe?

"A swim doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it?" Theon said with a grin, not waiting for Robb to respond before he tore off.

"I swear, you're half fish Greyjoy!" Robb yelled, chasing after him.

Jon turned to Sansa, staring at her flatly even while she grinned. "You know my mystery girlfriend?"

"Oh come on it was just so easy! Robb looked ready to blow a gasket that I knew something about you."

"Yeah and then he accused you of hating me."

"It makes our relationship all the more unbelievable to him. Also can I just say: that beard? Hot. You should have warned me before showing up this summer looking like that."

"You like it?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah. Why? Did you think I'd hate it?"

"Ygritte said it made me look like a brooding hobo."

"Well you always look brooding, but it doesn't make you look like a hobo. Clearly Ygritte's taste in men can't be trusted."

"That's because she's a lesbian, Sansa."

"See? Can't trust her taste in men because she doesn't like them. Case closed."

"Margaery doesn't like it either."

"You're not dating Margaery. You're dating me, and I like it."

"I thought all women hated beards."

"I don't think you can take any opinion like that and prescribe it to all women. Some of us like the look and the beard burn for that matter."

"You like the beard burn huh?"

"Well." She shifted in a way that Jon recognized after all their time together as meaning that she was starting to get turned on. "I imagine that it feels nice in... some places."

"A place like in between your legs?"

"Maybe," she said, but it was obvious that she meant 'Yes'.

Jon glanced at the God's wood pond. Bran and Rickon had decided to join the rest of the group and hopped in, and they were all splashing each other and teaming up to dunk Robb and Theon under. Bran, of course, was doing it from the coastline, pitching in with his water gun and yells of encouragement. "Everyone's occupied. We could try and sneak up to your room."

"Too far." Sansa looked around at the veritable forest surrounding them. "Come on," she said, jerking her head to the side. They both got to their feet, and, with a final look over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching them, he followed her out of sight. A little ways away, she put her back to a tree and pulled Jon in to kiss him.

They didn't spend too much time enjoying that because of the aforementioned beard burn, so he dropped to his knees and pushed up her tank top, kissing the soft pudge at her stomach as he undid her shorts and wiggled them down. "Why are you wearing shorts this tight?" He leaned back on his heels when she nudged at his shoulder, stepping one foot out of them so Jon had better access.

"I look good in them."

"'Course you do, but it's not making this any easier."

"I also maybe wore them because I wanted to see your eyes pop out of your head when you saw me in them."

"And did you?"

"Yep." She laughed, hand pushing his hair out of his face as he leaned back in. "You should've seen your expression." She ended her sentence with a low groan as Jon licked at her. "It was like in a cartoon when people see Jessica Rabbit for the first time- _shit_. Fuck right there, Jon. God," she moaned, low and extended, "I love your mouth." She kept showering him with praise, talking quietly though because she had zero intention of someone overhearing her and walking over to see what was going on. She came and let him keep going, working her through the end of it, extending how good she felt.

She pushed him flat on his back as she dropped down, pulling his shorts down at the front and pulling out his cock, swallowing him down without a second thought. His hips twitched like he wanted to thrust up, but he held himself back. Sansa appreciated his restraint because she had a very active gag reflex, and that was a sure fire way to kill the mood. Because he was a gentleman, he gave her a warning when he was about to come, and she was able to pull off with enough time that when he came, it was over his stomach instead of down her throat.

"When-" Jon panted "-did you learn- how to do- that."

"Google. Only unlike you, I did my research ahead of time."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"I know." She kissed the underside of his jaw because it was closest part of him to her mouth. "I'm only teasing."

Jon took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he sat up, Sansa going with him. "We should get back."

"Yeah." She stood up, hiking her shorts up along with her. "Look!" she said happily, pointing to the reddened skin on the inside of her thighs. "Beard burn. Told you. And it feels great, thank you for asking. Please tell me you're keeping the beard for a while."

"I was planning on it," he said, getting to his feet, more sluggishly than Sansa had. He tucked himself back in and ran his hands through his hair again, trying to get it how it looked before. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous as always."

He made a face. "I meant does it look like we were just fooling around."

"Oh." She gave him a once over. "I don't think so. You could blame it on the heat if anyone asks."

"Here's hoping they don't ask, then."

"Don't worry so much, we'll be fine."

He reached over and fixed the strap of her tank top, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"They all think I hate you, remember? Although I was kind of falling all over myself trying to get your attention last year, so I don't know _why_ they think that."

Jon shrugged as they started making their way back to the pond. "Arya's always like me more than you."

"And Robb?"

"He's an idiot. And weird. Ignore him."

Sansa laughed. "Weren't you getting on to me for calling him names?"

"He's my best friend, I'm allowed to call him names."

"Well he's my brother, and I'm allowed to call him names."

"What are you two doing?" Arya asked with a frown, still dripping wet from her swim.

"Arguing about the finer points of insulting Robb," Sansa explained.

"All alone in the woods?"

Sansa rolled her eyes. "I was apologizing for the family thing, if you must know."

"Oh," Arya said happily. "See, I knew you had at least one good quality." She pat Sansa on the shoulder and went back to the pond.

They sat back down, and Sansa grabbed her sunglasses, putting them on since it now seemed brighter than before having spent time in the dark of the forest. Jon looked down at her for a moment, admiring. She really did have legs for days, good god. "You never did apologize for the family thing," he said, sitting down next to her.

"You know I didn't mean anything bad by it," she said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, wouldn't it be better to marry into the family and be considered a brother that way than just be an honorary one?"

"Yes, but we're not getting married."

"Not yet."

Jon looked at her out of the side of his eye. "I thought you were past your Prince Charming phase."

Her expression hardened. Not terribly, but enough that he could tell that her expression changed. "I'm allowed to fall in love, Jon. I'm even allowed to want to get married."

"Yeah but you're not in love with me," he said quietly.

She said nothing, and he glanced at her again. Did she...? No. No, she couldn't possibly, not after what little time they'd managed to actually spend in each other's presence as a couple.


	6. First Time Having Sex (Version Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all this chapter is about sex, there's... no sex *shrug*

"Are you sure?" Jon asked.

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

" _Yes_."

Jon chewed on his lip, holding the phone tightly in his hand. "I just want to make sure you want this. People always think they'll know to say no in the middle, but it's hard to do that. And if we do this and you regret it-" he cut off. He'd never be able to forgive himself if that happened.

Sansa was quiet for a moment, pure silence coming through the speaker on his phone. "I won't regret it. I've thought about this a lot Jon. I did research to make sure we don't get hurt and to make sure that we're safe. Which, I didn't realize that I was supposed to use a condom when I blow you, but now we know, so we can start doing that. There's also something called a dental dam for when you're eating me out, and I bought some of those too. Did you know lube helps lower your chances of catching an STD? No offense, but I feel like we should have looked this shit up before we did anything."

"Yeah probably. I'll do some research before tonight."

"Speaking of, when are you and Robb planning on coming back? You left at seven this morning and haven't been home since."

"He's dragging me shopping because he's an arse. How many clothes does he need? Honestly, I don't understand it."

"Huh, Robb's never been the sort to go shopping for the fun of it. Is he sick or something?"

"I have no idea. I'm about to shoot him if he drags me back into the mall though. We've left and gone back twice now, and I can't believe that they have anything he wants by this point."

"Who are you talking to?" Robb asked, walking up to him. "And don't lean on my car." He swatted at him with his free hand.

"He has returned," Jon said drily. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep. Send me an SOS if you need me to save you."

"Will do. Love you, bye."

He froze when he realized what he'd just said, but Sansa just chirped back, "Love you too, and I'll see you tonight."

"Do you think Theon would like these?" Robb asked worriedly, pulling out something stringy and made of leather from his bag.

Jon just blinked at him. "Why don't we go home, you put it on, and we'll see."

Robb glared at him, placing it back in the bag. "You're no help."

"I don't know why you thought I would be," Jon said, getting in the car.

"No no no Snow, get up, we're going in there."

"Why do I have to go with you?" he groaned. Robb had been fine by himself the first time, there was no reason for him to come along the second time.

"Because I'm your ride and I said so."

Jon huffed and got back up, slamming the car door behind him just to see the little flinch Robb would get about his precious baby. But how precious could his baby really be if he'd had sex with Theon in it at least twice?

* * *

Jon collapsed on the couch next to Sansa without thinking about it. "I am going to murder your brother, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I'm sure he deserves it," she said without looking up, flipping a page of her book.

"What did Robb do?" Arya asked from her spot on the armchair where she was sprawled.

"I have been out shopping. Since seven this morning."

Arya gave a sympathetic wince. "Ouch. What was Robb looking for that was so important."

"I have no idea."

"Maybe he's trying to impress Theon," Sansa said, closing her book since it looked like this was turning into an actual conversation.

"They've been together for years," Jon said, still bemoaning his existence.

"And known each other even longer," Arya pointed out. "Why would he need to impress him?"

"Apparently Robb's getting insecure since they've been at college."

"How would you know?"

"Margaery tells Daenerys, and Daenerys tells me."

"Why would Margaery know that?"

Sansa shrugged. "She hears a lot since she's friends with everyone."

"Well tell her to tell Robb to get the fuck over it," Jon mumbled. "I don't know how much more of this I'll be able to take."

"You could always call up your secret girlfriend," Arya said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm sure she could work out some of your tension."

"Don't be gross Arya."

"Telling you to sleep with your girlfriend is gross?"

"Arya," Sansa interrupted, smile so wide it was clear that she was about to start laughing, "if he doesn't want to talk about it, don't make him. Besides, maybe they haven't had sex yet."

"Why not?" she asked, turning to Jon. "Are you bad at kissing or something?"

Jon covered his face with his hands and prayed that there would be a convenient phone call to help him out. There wasn't.

Sansa didn't intervene, too busy laughing as Arya continued. "Because if you are, I think you should ask the internet for some tips on how to get better before she decides to dump you for someone that's good at it. Also because she's not going to wait forever for you to put out. People always make jokes about men being the ones that are insatiable, but that's because it's not socially acceptable for women to talk about the things they want, especially where sex is concerned. If you haven't, you should talk to her about it. If this is because she lives down South, I'm sure you could rent a car and meet her halfway or something that way you don't have to wait for the start of term."

"Arya," he muttered, face burning he was blushing so hard. "Our relationship is fine."

"How fine can it really be if you won't even tell us her name? I thought it was Ygritte for a little while, but she said she's a lesbian so," Arya shrugged.

"What are you doing talking to Ygritte?" Jon asked, dropping his hands enough to look at her.

"Er." Arya started to flush, and Jon's hands fell the rest of the way down.

"She's four years older than you."

"It's not like that!" she defended immediately. "She's your friend, don't you trust her?"

"Of course I do, I just didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"I'm allowed to have a crush on someone older than me, especially when I know nothing's going to come from it," she said, giving him a glare. "It's just nice to have someone to talk to about queer stuff other than Robb. She's like- my lesbian mentor or something, shove off." She pushed up from the chair and stormed off. She'd be back before the hour was over, but right now she needed space.

"I thought you and Ygritte were together for a little bit," Sansa said once they knew they were alone-- or as alone as someone could be in the Stark's living room.

"Experimental fumbling, I wouldn't say we were 'together'."

Sansa nodded, opening her book again. "I'm sure Arya will be fine. Your first crush is always a mistake." And boy would she know. "Ygritte seems pretty cool, it's not like she's a predator."

"I know, I'm not worried about that. I know how much it sucks to pine after someone you can't have, I wanted to save her some pain."

"Arya can take care of herself."

"I know," he said again. "Anyways," he said, completely changing the subject, "I did that research while Robb was shopping."

"Yeah? Think you've got the hang of it?"

He made a face, and Sansa got a glimpse of it, chuckling. "It's as good as it's going to be."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

He was nervous, and rightfully so. The first time they had _sex_ sex? Not a handjob and not oral, but actual fucking? It was a big deal. It was Sansa's first time, and Jon's first time when there were feelings involved. It had been easy for Sansa and Jon to sneak off at the same time with the hectic environment Rickon accidentally created when he and Shaggy Dog trailed into the house covered in mud. At the same time, Theon and Robb were getting yelled at to take it to the privacy of their room instead of necking on the couch-- yes, necking was the phrase Catelyn used to describe it-- so the innocent parties present were told that they should just go to bed. Arya and Bran trailed off for a late night card game, leaving Sansa and Jon free to walk to her room arm in arm.

"Um," Sansa said, running her fingers through her hair nervously, "I didn't buy lingerie or anything, so I'm ready to go when you are." She winced at how utterly unromantic that sounded. "Sorry, I- I'm nervous."

"Me too. Let's just- try and relax. We don't _have_ to do this tonight if you're not feeling it."

"It's not that I don't want to, but normally we kiss and things progress from there."

Jon nodded, then closed the space between them and kissed her. They were both still anxious, but the more they kissed, the more they relaxed into it. It was no longer something to worry about doing wrong, but something to look forward to discovering together. "Sorry if I come too early," he muttered. It was embarrassing to say out loud, but he knew there was a pretty good chance of it happening, and it was better to say it now than have to apologize after it happened.

"It's okay. First times aren't perfect."

"Which article told you that?"

"Pretty much all of them," she admitted with a smile.

"Good, maybe we read the same ones," he said, mirroring her expression.

In the end, he didn't embarrass himself quite as much as he thought he would. Sansa seemed to enjoy it, and while he did come prematurely, it didn't take too long to get her off afterwards.


	7. First Time Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a time jump between this chapter and the last-- AKA, they are now completely comfortable having sex

Sansa was at the same university for school, so she and Jon got to actually date like a normal couple would. Albeit with a little more avoidance to being seen by someone that would tell Robb, but it was still better than what they'd had before, which was a relationship primarily consisting of texts, phone calls, and the occasional weekend visit. Things had started to feel real during the summer, when they got to see each other every day, and now they were... well let's just say that Jon didn't feel silly or like there was some leeway when he said that he was dating someone.

"Define 'dating someone'," Ygritte said, keeping eye contact with him as she took a pull from her beer bottle.

"I'm seeing someone in a romantic and sexual way, and we're both happy about it."

"Right," she said slowly. "And you're sure she's not happy about it because you're paying her?"

He stared at her flatly. "Where would I find the money for that. Also I don't even know where I'd go to find a hooker."

"Flea Bottom," she said promptly, giving Jon a sneaking suspicion that she had some personal experience with that.

"The fish sector?" he asked, wrinkling his nose at just the _thought_ of the stink of fish.

"Don't be so judgmental." She finished off her beer, getting to her feet. "You want another one?"

Jon shook his head, and she shrugged, going to the bar to get herself another one. He wouldn't have come out tonight at all except for the way Robb had all-but kicked him out of the apartment-- still just the two of them and no Theon for whatever the fuck reason Robb had invented in his head-- at the same time Ygritte suggested the go out for drinks and catch up.

She swung her leg over the chair and plopped down with a new beer. "So who is this poor woman you've tricked into fucking you?"

"I didn't trick her into anything."

"Hmm," Ygritte said, staring at him evenly. She had a way of looking at him like every secret he had was laid bare. "You, Jon Snow, are not a man of secrets. So what is it about your girlfriend that makes you keep her as one?"

"I don't want Robb to find out."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why should Robb care? Last I heard him talk, he wanted you to get laid so that you'd unclench."

"Trust me," Jon mumbled, "he wouldn't want to know this."

Ygritte looked at him for another minute. Something like understanding passed over her face, and she nodded, finally looking away. "Let me know when you come out of the basement, I'd like to get a drink with her sometime."

"So you can seduce her and take her away from me? No thanks."

She smirked. "Awfully confident in my abilities there, aren'tcha?"

"I've seen you work." He took a drink. "What's 'coming out of the basement' supposed to mean?"

"Like coming out of the closet, only for straight people."

"O...kay."

She snorted. "Think about it, maybe you'll understand before you get caught."

"We're not going to get caught," he denied, but she only snorted again, harder this time.

"Famous last words, mate."

"You're worrying about nothing, we'll be fine."

"Sure you will, Jon. Sure you will."

* * *

Jon should know by now that Ygritte was right more often than not. But he didn't. Because he and Sansa had always been careful not to get caught before, so why should that change now?

What changed was that she was at college, not her parent's house, and she was on her way to being a full fledged adult. The fear of being caught had gone down because Robb was gone so often that Jon felt like he hardly saw him, and it's not like the rest of the Stark family was around to be avoided.

All that being said, they should have known better than to get it on while in the living room. In Jon's defense, it's not like they _planned_ to make out on the carpet, much less do more than that, but they were both restless, and Robb wasn't supposed to be home for another hour so what was the harm?

Sansa put a hand on his knee, tapping her fingers innocently in her boredom. Jon shifted into her touch, and that's where the trouble started. She slid her hand up his thigh inch by inch until her knuckles were brushing against his erection. She sent a sly smile Jon's way. "Study break?"

"I'm not going to get any work done now," he grumbled, tossing his binder to the side and leaning over to kiss her.

The intention, when she had pushed him flat on the couch and laid on top of him, was to fuck him right there on the couch. Only as they'd kissed and started rutting against each other, they forgot that they weren't on a bed and tried to roll over so that Jon was on top, causing them to roll onto the floor.

Sansa laughed through her apologies, asking if he was hurt.

"Only my pride."

"You never had much to begin with," she said, pressing smiling kisses to his neck and she situated herself atop him again. "Why are you still wearing your shirt? It's in my way, take it off." She plucked at the offending material with an exaggerated frown, sitting up so that he could lean up and strip out of it.

"Happy?"

She ran a hand flat down his chest, through the chest hair that was thickening as he got older. "Extremely. What about you?" she asked conversationally, as if they were exchanging pleasantries.

"I'd be happier if you got these off," he said, tugging on the waistband of her jeans.

"Bossy, bossy," she said, standing up but not moving from above him as she undid them. She grabbed a condom from her pocket and dropped it beside them before she took them all the way off, tickling Jon's nose with the end of them before she threw them aside with a grin.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're evil?"

"Never, because I am an angel." As she was talking, she set herself down, rubbing her covered cunt against the bulge of his cock. She stood up again after a couple seconds of teasing, pushing her panties down her hips and kicking them to the side as well.

Jon's eyes dropped and he licked his lips automatically, salivating at the sight of her. Arguably his favorite part of her body, and she knew it.

"Maybe later," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Are you gonna get with the program and get your cock out for me, or do I have to take care of myself?" She brought one of her hands in front of her, rubbing circles into her clit as Jon watched. He thought that was an _excellent_ idea, but not for this point in time.

His hands fumbled with the fly of his pants, and Sansa was already moving back down when he pushed his boxers out of the way. He grabbed the condom, rolling it on, and she put a hand on his cock so it was easy for her to sink down on him. "God," she moaned as she accustomed herself to the feeling, bringing her hands up to knead at her breasts through her shirt. She _loved_ tit worship and lord knows that Jon loved to give it, but now wasn't the time for it unfortunately. She rolled her hips as she leaned forward, bracing her hands on either side of his head and dipping her head to kiss him.

He groaned, kissing her deeply as his hands went to grip her arse, squeezing and massaging as she started to move, fucking herself on his cock-- in short thrusts since they were just getting started.

The problem was this: the front door was in direct view of the living room, and the lock turning was quiet, and they weren't expecting Robb back for another hour at the very least. "What the- oh my _god_!" Robb said, and they both looked towards the noise automatically. " _Sansa_?? What're you-?" His eyes shot to Jon, and his expression hardened. "I am going," he said slowly, his voice like steel, "to turn around so that you can get dressed."

Awkwardly, Sansa lifted herself off of Jon, both of them biting their lips so that they didn't make any sounds. Sansa couldn't find her underwear, so she pulled on her pants, getting into them uncomfortably-- uncomfortable both because of her arousal and the lack of underwear that meant she was rubbing her pussy against parts of the fabric that weren't supposed to ever touch bare skin.

Jon lifted his hips and yanked his pants and boxers back over his hips, having to be careful as he did up the zipper. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep in an entirely inappropriately timed moan. He saw her panties and grabbed them, turning to offer them to her, only to see that she had her pants on already. He lifted them towards her and raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head, so he stuffed them in his pocket. The situation was bad enough as it was, there was no need to make it worse by Robb seeing his sister's underwear in the middle of their living room. "We're dressed," Sansa said once they were both standing.

Robb whirled around. In the silence since he'd walked in on them, he apparently worked himself into a rage, because the anger on his face was more concentrated than Jon had been afraid of. "What the _fuck_ are you two doing?? Are you drunk?"

"We're not drunk," Sansa replied immediately, offended that Robb would even ask.

"Then what the hell is going on! Because it looks like my best friend was fucking my little sister and he didn't even respect her enough to do it in a bed."

Jon's shoulders hunched, always willing to take blows when he thought he deserved them-- which was, let's see... _always_. Sansa however, was getting angry enough to match Robb, both of them getting red in the face and a few good exchanges from flat out screaming at each other even though they'd barely started talking. "Don't talk about him like that, he treats me just fine. Do you really want to go this direction Robb, do you? Because I know some of the shit you and Theon get into and maybe if I say you secretly hate him, you'll understand how much of an _arse_ you sound like!"

"What am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to trust us! Jon's your best friend, he has been for years, surely you trust him around your family if you keep bringing him home during breaks, not to mention that you _live with him_."

"Yeah I trusted him." Robb's arms were crossed over his chest and he glared at Jon fiercely. "And look where that got me."

"Oh my god you are being so dumb I'm about to reconsider calling you my favorite sibling."

Sensing that this was about to devolve into name calling until they stormed off in opposite directions, Jon interrupted. "We're not just fooling around Robb. I love her."

Robb pulled up short, mouth hanging open comically. He looked between the two of them quickly, as if trying to catch them in a lie-- not that there was one to be found, of course. "You... what?"

"It's not just sex," Sansa said. Her face and posture were still angry, but her voice was understanding. "We're dating, we love each other, and no, this isn't a recent development. And _no_ , we didn't do anything when I was underage, what the fuck." She was never going to mention to anyone in her family that she had thought about it. The _only_ thing that stopped her was knowing that Jon would either turn her down, or that he'd agree and then feel guilty for the next century and a half.

"But-" Robb stopped, frowning like a confused puppy. "How did this happen? And _when_?"

"When you fucked off to Vegas with Theon," Sansa said.

Still frowning, he said, "But that was before you turned eighteen and you just said--"

"I said we didn't do anything, and we didn't. Jon's like a year older than me, this isn't the worst thing in the world, Robb. And besides, you know he's going to treat me better than any of my past boyfriends did, so why don't you go cool off, and if you still have a problem with it in a few days, then we can talk."

He looked between the two of them again, pointing a finger their direction. "I don't want to hear about..." his finger pointed to the floor where they'd been having sex when he walked in, "anything like that. Okay?"

They both nodded.

"Just... keep it in the bedroom and let me pretend it doesn't exist."


	8. First Big Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a warning for jealousy, name calling (in the not-fun way), and talking shit about polyamory (said in middle of fight, not reflective of my thoughts on the subject, fyi)

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jon said, because he _really didn't_.

"Jon," Sansa said in an overly patient voice that meant she thought he was being obtuse on purpose, "you went on a date with someone that's not me, and you don't understand why I'm upset?"

"It wasn't a date." Jon was frowning at her now, confused. "And besides, Ros has a partner, she's not the slightest bit interested in me."

"It sure as hell _looked_ like a date."

"But it _wasn't_ one." He didn't understand why she wasn't getting it. "I'm dating you, why would I go out with someone else?"

"That's what I want to know!"

It sounded like they were agreeing, but they weren't, somehow. "Why are you mad at me? I'm dating you, and Ros is dating Trisha, there's no interest on either of our sides."

Sansa continued to glare at him, arms crossed over her chest. There were spots of color on her cheeks because her blood was pumping so hard, but there was something vulnerable in her eyes.

"Are you- do you seriously think I would cheat on you? What do you have to be jealous of, Sansa? Honestly?"

Evidently she thought he was mocking her, because she only got more upset. "Gee I don't know, maybe huh _Ros_ ? She's in an _open relationship_ Jon, there's no such thing as 'not interested' for her. And what the fuck do you mean I can't be jealous? She's prettier than me, she's taller than me, and she's _built_ better than me!" When she said 'built', she uncrossed her arms and gestured to her chest, leaving no doubt as to what part of Ros's anatomy she was referring to.

"Oh come on Sansa," Jon said, rolling his eyes, "like I care."

"You're saying that you don't?"

"I _don't_."

"What, so the way you play with my tits when we're fucking is solely for my benefit? Oh thank you Jon, _thank you_ for your selfless generosity."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Don't tell me what I know."

"Stop being such an arse then."

"You're calling me names now?" Sansa said.

"What like that's worse than you accusing me of cheating on you?"

"Don't call me names."

"Don't accuse me of cheating on you."

Robb and Theon walked in, cutting off their laughter abruptly when they saw that the heat between Jon and Sansa wasn't the fun kind.

They continued to glare at each other for a long moment before Sansa turned on her heel and grabbed her bag before storming out, not even bothering to put her shoes on first, just picking them up with one hand. "Er," Robb said intelligently, looking between the door and Jon. "Everything alright?"

"Bugger off," Jon mumbled, shuffling to his room. This was new and he didn't like it one bit. They'd had little spats before, when one or both of them was snippy from too little sleep or not enough water or food, but not something like this where they were truly angry and practically yelling at each other. But seriously where did she get off? He and Ros had a class project together, and Sansa knew that. They'd gone to dinner because they needed to get work done but both of them were starving. It's not like he'd vanished with some mysterious woman, he'd told Sansa why he would be spending time with Ros, _and_ he'd texted to let her know that they were getting food so he wouldn't be at his apartment for a while.

* * *

Sansa had to lean against the wall right next to the door to put her shoes on, and she scraped her arm against the brick which only served to make her more upset than she already was. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and started down the stairs, blinking away angry tears. Jon had never talked to her like that before, and she thought that he never would. He was supposed to be different than her ex's, but here he was, telling her that she was paranoid that he went out with someone that was just a hotter, easier version of her.

This was bullshit. She wiped at her face roughly and stomped all the way back to her dorm. She pulled out her laptop, glad that she hadn't tried to get any homework done at Robb and Jon's before confronting him because otherwise it would have taken her ages to leave.

An hour later, she had a rough draft for her essay, but she wouldn't have been able to tell someone what she'd written if her life depended on it. She went to text Dany to see if she wanted to grab some pizza and maybe listen to Sansa cry for a bit, then realized that her phone was still in her bag.

She fished it out, and checked the unread message without thinking that it might be Jon until she saw his name at the top of her screen.

From Jon: **I'm sorry. Call me so we can talk?**

From Jon: **Or let me know you made it back to your dorm okay.**

From Jon: **If you need time, that's fine, just please text me**.

Sansa chewed on her lip. She wanted to apologize too, but was she ready for that tonight? She was exhausted and had a bit of a headache from crying. And now that she had some space from the situation, she could feel guilt creeping in. Had she really compared Jon to Joffrey and Harry just because he got mad at her? Something curdled in her stomach, and she knew that if she tried to see Jon tonight she would only succeed in getting sick and possibly making the situation worse.

From Sansa: **I'm fine.**

She hit send immediately, because his texts were from before she even made it to her dorm, then stared at her phone, trying to formulate her followup.

From Sansa: **Talk tomorrow?**

From Sansa: **At brunch like normal?**

She saw Jon start to type something, then the bubble went away for a minute. It came back, and she got a message a little while later.

From Jon: **Sounds good.**

Jon's fingers hovered above the keyboard, wondering if he should add something else. 'Sounds good' might be a little terse. Should he say that he loves her or would that be completely inappropriate? Should he apologize again? Eventually he set his phone down, deciding that saying anything else would be a bad idea.

He sat at his desk for a long time, preparing what he should say the next day at brunch. He still thought that Sansa's jealousy was completely unfounded, but how could he tell her that without upsetting her again? He knew it could be hard to understand with Ros being the way she was. She flirted with anyone and everyone that crossed her path, and she exuded sexual energy like she was down to fuck at any time and in any location at the drop of a hat. The thing was though, that she didn't mean it. It was just how she acted, the same way Sansa was cheerful and everything Theon said was laced with innuendo even when he knew it end poorly for him-- like that time he met the Stark parents and couldn't keep his mouth shut, thus making Catelyn avoid him at all costs and Ned to be very suspicious any time Theon stayed the night at their place.

Ros had zero interest in him despite her reflexive flirting, and Jon had zero interest in her. Why Sansa thought he did was probably a result of her cheating ex-boyfriends, but he didn't know how to fix that on his end except be honest tomorrow morning and hope for the best.


	9. First Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An itty bitty fluff ficlet to finish off their Year of Firsts.

Robb was so close to admitting that he and Theon were living together. He was _so close_. Of course they had been 'so close' for the past year and a half, so maybe they weren't actually any closer than they normally were. The point was that they had reached a section of their life where Robb now told Jon if he was going to be at their apartment instead of telling him that he was going to be staying away, which meant that Sansa could safely stay the night with Jon without them having to worry that Robb would get home in the middle of the night and hear them.

They were cuddling on the couch, watching a rom-com. Well. They were only vaguely watching the movie because Sansa insisted that they could watch movies any time, and making out in the living room was a limited time option. Sansa moved a hand down to the front of his pants, and he stopped her. "We aren't having sex in the living room."

"Aw come on," she said, nibbling on his ear.

"Do you remember what happened last time we tried that?"

"Robb's got zero chance of walking in on us. The deadbolt's locked, and he's over at Theon's."

"It's our anniversary, I want it to be special."

"And our first time on the couch would be pretty damn special."

"Different and fun, but not _special_."

Sansa huffed, leaning up on her hands so that she could look him in the eye. "Fine, what do you think would make this special?"

"A bed, for starters."

"We always do it on a bed," Sansa complained.

Jon sighed, thinking for a minute. "Alright, how about I eat you out on the couch so you can get the couch sex you want, and then we move to a bed?"

She grinned. "No complaints here."


End file.
